


Style

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wordcount: 100, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: “It’s called style, Reg. Look it up."





	Style

“Are you really going out like that?” Regulus asked, eyeing his brother with distaste. Ripped jeans, lurid patterned shirt, those hideous boots: such an eyesore.

“Merlin, Reg, you sound like Gran,” Sirius grumbled.

“And what is _that_?”

“Leather jacket.”

“What kind of leather? It doesn’t look like dragon skin.”

“Cow, I guess?”

“You’re wearing _cowhide? _Like some sort of… _muggle peasant?_”

“It’s called style, Reg. Look it up. There’ll be a big picture of me looking cool as fuck.”

And Regulus watched, aghast, as his brother flipped his sunglasses down onto his eyes and hopped out of his bedroom window.


End file.
